Special Day
by Hibakaeru
Summary: Today's the absolute captain birthday, yet Akashi had already got a feeling that today won't be his best day. And the Generation of Miracles won't let their captain's birthday slide without making fun of it.


Looks like today's a certain redhead captain's birthday. Well, I better make my debut soon or Akashi'll stab me with Mido—ahem, Akashi's scissors.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Special Day © Yukioka**

_**Summary: **__Today's the absolute captain birthday, yet Akashi had already got a feeling that today won't be his best day__. And the Generation of Miracles won't let their captain's birthday slide without making fun of it._

**Warnings: **OOC, Teikou days, that means no Seirin and their buds. Bad grammars.

**Words: **1872

* * *

Akashi Seijuro had never been this tired when he woke up before.

It's weird, though. He felt like his body would break and shatter, and his arms and legs would rip of forcefully. He also had a scary imagination of his eyes got gouged out and everyone, including the Generation of Miracles left him alone.

To his pleasure, that was just a nightmare.

"The hell was that dream…" he cursed and shrugged his shoulders with a long deep breath. He had never gotten any nightmare before, of course, if last night wasn't counted. Or to be precise, he had never remembered his dreams, even if it was either bad or good. He always wakes up freely by his own without any alarm set.

Well, maybe God decided to make his life more absurd by putting an internal physiological damage, and then makes him committed suicide when he finally had enough of the pain.

That really doesn't make any sense. Not even a bit. And even Akashi himself wasn't sure about the reason why such thought would fly on his oh-so-called-genius brain.

He looked up the clock on the table beside his bed, and narrowed his eyes in displeasure. His eyes were finally worn out and fragile now. He better made any glasses or bought contact lenses. And then, Aomine would laugh at him because he presumed that he's doing it to imitate Midorima.

"Seijuro!" a voice shouted. Akashi almost sighed when he realized that it was his father's voice. "Come grab your breakfast and go to school!"

"Coming, father!"

Akashi sighed. Today's going to be a long day. He was one hundred percent certain about it.

* * *

As he thought before, he wasn't doing so well on the school.

Akashi, being the class leader of class 2-A, always get tortured by the responsibilities as the class leader, not to mention that class leaders supposed to have meetings once a week, much to his displeasure and anger. Not to mention that he's also the captain of the whole basketball team. And for him, guiding ten boys are already good enough to make him stressed out.

As a result, Akashi only got 95 for the sudden quiz, but still on the first place in his class. Then he suddenly lost his appetite after seeing Haizaki's abrupt way to eat. Needless to say, he missed his lunch. And before that, he came late to the morning practice, and got teased by both Aomine and Kise.

He actually would never want to predict what'll happen next today. He was too tired for them all. _And hungry,_ he added mentally.

And now, after finally lost his appetite, he headed to the roof to seek peace, but no avail. All of the Generation of Miracles and Momoi were there, eating their lunches happily, even Midorima's in a good mood, he could tell.

"Akashicchi!" Kise greeted happily, waving his hand to the redhead with a cheerful grin plastered on his handsome face—as expected of the famous model. "Want to join us?"

The redhead was certain that the taller blue-haired boy grunted to protest, but it left incoherent because the distance Akashi kept for a minute or so. And Murasakibara gave a nod, but he only continued his munching activity. Even Kuroko gave Kise his narrowed eyes for split seconds.

_Something's bothering him,_ Akashi decided. With his usual smirk plastered on his face, he nodded slowly. "Sure, I don't see why not." He shrugged and walked towards the Miracles, and sat beside Kuroko.

Murasakibara narrowed his eyes slightly. "Akachin, why don't you eat your lunch?"

The rest of the Generation of Miracles including Momoi looked at Akashi, and gasped when they realized that Akashi didn't bring any lunch for him. "Akashi-kun! I demand an explanation!" Momoi exclaimed.

Akashi sighed. "I lost my appetite. I think that's all," he stated, and leaned to the wall. "Don't bother your lunch, though. I'd prefer you guys eating to you guys pitying me because I'm not eating lunch,"

And they did what Akashi told. In silence. And that makes Akashi's mind even confused than before. The Generation of Miracles wouldn't be so quiet like this unless he demanded. Even Aomine would dare to break the silence when he demands it.

But Akashi wouldn't care less about it; he was just extremely tired. At least for today, he'd love to rest in his traditional-looking room.

* * *

Akashi finally finished his meeting with the other class leaders. As usual, they're talking about how to unite the classes with events, or maybe competitions. But the usual demanding Akashi Seijuro was set off. He remained passive on the meeting, much to their dismay.

Now, he was running to the basketball club's usual club room on the first gym. He has late for about fifteen minutes. And he was sure that his vice-captain, Midorima Shintarou won't be pleased by his sudden lack of punctual.

He even ignored every person he had hit by giving them an incoherent sorry. It's bad for captain to be late for practice; it's like giving his members bad example. And of course, Akashi wouldn't let that happen. His current team was already perfect, at least for him.

The redhead finally arrived at the gym's door. He put his hands on his knees and caught his breath again; he even didn't realize that he wasn't breathing when he run all the way. _This might be a new world's greatest record, _he thought wearily.

His hand was finally moved to the door knob, forgetting that he actually hadn't changed his uniforms to casual clothes and made any plan for the team's practice menu. And he gasped. He hadn't seen the calendar! _What date is it today?_

Behind the door was a blackout. Akashi was angry. He would never tolerate any tardiness on his team. And he even ran all the way from the student council's room—the room which used to be the class leaders' meeting room—to the first gym. But what he found was blackout, which means nobody had come yet.

_The fuck, _he cursed mentally. The others are dead meats when they arrived. He sighed inwardly before entered the gym and felt a string tackled his left foot, and he almost fell because that damned string.

Then the dark room suddenly became ablaze. And Akashi's mismatched eyes caught the Generation of Miracles and Momoi were grinning slyly—with the exception of Midorima, Murasakibara and Kuroko—towards him. Each of them wore the usual clothing when they're practicing. And when Akashi opened his mouth, all of them shouted in unison.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAPTAIN!"

That time, Akashi finally realized that today's December 20th, his birthday.

He couldn't believe that the Generation of Miracles actually remembered his birthday, or even if Momoi's the one who tell them about that, he was surprised enough that they'd mention it, even made a surprise party for him.

Kise rushed to Akashi, followed by Momoi and Murasakibara to hug Akashi and gave him a proper congratulation of his birthday. Even Midorima walked closer and gave him a stiff congratulation. And Aomine also gave him a rude congratulation. And finally, Kuroko gave him an expressionless congratulation.

Akashi swore, that today's one of his best days on December.

"Ryouta, Atsushi, Satsuki," he called; a hint of passion could be traced by the phantom sixth man. "Get off of me," he ordered, and the mentioned three got off of him simultaneously. Then he sighed. "I thought that you guys are late,"

"Of course we aren't!" Kise beamed, showing Akashi his shiny teeth. "'Coz today's your birthday! It's all thanks to Momocchi for telling us a few days before!" he exclaimed happily, not realizing the other's murderous aura.

Akashi grunted some incoherent words, but kept his face well. "I figured as much," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But you all gotta—,"

"Wait, Akashi-kun," Kuroko cut, looking at Akashi with his usual deadpanned face. "I think you better to check our well-made present for you, at least to show that you're actually honored that we celebrated your birthday, unlike last year."

Aomine nodded. "Tetsu's right. You gotta eat a bit of our homemade cake—don't worry, I've made sure that Satsuki didn't interfere even a second ("Dai-chan, you meanie!")—and then open our presents to you."

Midorima sighed. "Hmph. As much as I hate to agree with Aomine, I agree with him. To show us your appreciation to our hard work. I even needed to peel my bandages to make the cake, you know."

The redhead gave up when Momoi and Kise gave their presents which awfully neatly packed with rainbow colored wrapping paper. Followed by Kuroko, Murasakibara—who seemed lazy to wrap the present and left it unwrapped, showing that he gave the redhead a pack of pocky—Aomine, and finally Midorima.

"Alright," the redhead sat on the floor, followed by the rest, and Murasakibara gave him a cake on a plastic plate. First, Akashi prayed that the food wasn't poisonous, and he took a bite. It was awfully good for his tongue.

"Isn't it delicious?" Momoi beamed, though she actually didn't take part on making the cake.

The captain nodded dumbly, and quickly wiped the cake for himself. God, the cake was really tasty… matched with his unusual tongue. "Okay, now can I—"

"No, until you opened our presents," Kuroko demanded. Wow, even Kuroko could be this intimidating when he wants to. "But actually, that'd take time. So, Akashi-kun, please open this one. This one is the group's present." He offered Akashi a neatly wrapped box.

Akashi took it and unwrapped the box neatly, unlike other boys who seemed couldn't care less about the wrapping paper. And his eyes widened. It was a beautiful music box with star shaped, and the color of the music box just like the rainbow. But the one that makes his mismatched eyes was the paper which tacked on the music box.

_**Akashi-kun, this is Kuroko. Happy birthday to you, hope you'll always get a good time for your entire life time**_**. **_**—Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Akashicchi! Happy birthday to you **__**( ^ _ ^)**_**! **_**I really love you and the entire team **__**(**__**ﾉ**__***)**__**ﾉ**__**! Hope you'll get a long life time and you won't 'bully' me again**__**八**__**(**__***)**__** ! —Kise Ryouta**_

_**Akachin, happy birthday! Wish you all the best! —Murasakibara Atsushi**_

_**Akashi, happy birthday. Today's lucky item for you is a blazer, so as long as you wear your blazer, you'll be fine. —Midorima Shintarou**_

_**Akashi-kun, **__**Happy(**__**｡**__**＿**__**`)**__**ﾉ**__**iiii**__**ヾ**__**(´**__**＿**__**`*)Birthday**__** ! **__**—Momoi Satsuki**_

_**Uh? Akashi, I guess it's your birthday, so life long, and give us a break, 'kay? —Aomine Daiki**_

The random handwriting…. Akashi couldn't help but smiled a real genuine smile. His smile reached his eyes, and he grinned, before hugging all of the miracles at once.

"Oi!"

Akashi chuckled, but not letting any of them go, even he forced Kuroko to not use misdirection. He hugged the miracles tightly, not caring about their protests and surprises, he whispered, but loud enough for them to hear.

"Thank you… thank you very much…"

* * *

So, how was it? I know Akashi's quite OOC here, but I don't really care… I write this in hurry, so… this is it. And sorry for the wrong grammars! Really!

And Happy Birthday Akashi! Wish you all the best! :D May the odds will be in your favor!

**A/N: **Edited on the last-two paragraph, it's supposed to be hear but I wrote it say :/ how careless am I. And hey! This is a one-shot so why you follow it? ._. By the way, thank you for the favs and reviews! I truly appreciated it! :D


End file.
